Happy
by Annabel Leigh
Summary: Shortly before Bella arrives her cousin Leigh gets involved with a member of the Cullen clan. Starts as a prequel to Twilight but goes to Breaking Dawn and beyond. Slow at first but it gets better. First fanfic, please read and review.
1. School Days

I'm sorry if it isn't all that interesting at first, it takes awhile for Bella to come into the story. I changed the dates so it was more recent. Leigh is Bella's cousin, she also a year older than Bella and Devon is Edward's older brother. It's gets off to a slow start but it'll get better. If anyone has any ideas about how Leigh should find out about the Cullens being vampires, tell me about them.

**Disclaimer- **I don't own any of the characters or even most the story lines, except Leigh, her friends, and her family, and Devon to a degree. Also the title is from a Leona Lewis song, I don't own any songs I use in here either.

1. School Days

**Leigh **

My name is Leigh and I'm 17. It's September 3, 2008, my first day at Forks High School. I wondered if this was a huge mistake. After all this was my senior year and I had just left everyone I knew back in Port Angeles. It's true they only lived one town over, but that was beginning to seem too far. My only other choice though was moving back home, and that wasn't really a choice at all.

I had lived in Forks until I was 10 and my parents got divorced. Then I moved to Port Angeles with her mom and younger brother Bryan, though we often see our dad. Up until this year I had gone to Port Angeles High School.

_Up until last year I had an almost perfect life_, I thought bitterly.

Though I had never got along with my mom. We fought all the time, and it was no secret that she preferred Bryan to me. Other than that all was right. I had a lot of friends and enjoyed school. I got top grades and going to a good college seemed to be in my future. _Oh, how wrong I was..._

"_We take for granted all the things that make us who we are."-Boys Night Out _

But all that changed in 11th grade. I realized I was wasting my life striving for perfect grades, when really I didn't even know what I wanted in the future, and once I stopped caring it seemed like there was no future open to me at all.

Halfway through the year I met Jerry, and his love made me feel complete. That was the only future I needed, that was all I wanted.

"_Used to be the trouble maker Hated homework, was a sweet heartbreaker But now I have my dream."-__The Runaways_

But after I started dating Jerry my best friend Laura had gotten jealous. Laura had tried to flirt with Jerry and when that didn't work, she tried to embarrass me in front of Jerry, then she had denounced me as a shitty friend. Our other friends agreed and went with her. The only friends I had left were Tala, Harley, and Winter. I always thought it was sort of a good thing though, these were my true friends. I did miss Laura often though she really didn't deserve it. I could've lived with all this but then the unthinkable happened.

After we had been dating for about five months, Jerry broke up with me. He just didn't feel the same way about me as I did about him. Well that's what he said, it seems a crappy reason to me but that's what happened.

When I think of last summer...I think of the depression first. I don't think I went an hour without crying for a long time and my chest always ached. I was sure people were saying that he never wanted me anyway, and my old friends were laughing at my misfortune. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat. I wished to go back to school so I didn't have to think about him all the time.

_"There's a man assigned to me, and he checks on my stability, we discuss you every week, then I rinse and rinse, repeat. And he charges by the tear, till I weep no more strictly out of fear that I can't afford your love."-Say Anything _

But it got slowly better, mostly thanks to my friends.

Still I didn't hesitate when my dad got his own house and offered to let me move in with him and his girlfriend Alyssa. I didn't really want to go back to my old high school. I only liked a handful of people in it. I couldn't stand the rest, and I couldn't stand my mom. I figured I could still easily see my friends whenever I wanted. What I didn't count on was that I might not like or be liked by anybody at Forks either.

This thought didn't occur to me until I was about to leave for my first day in the morning. I pulled on a white lacy cami, a blue and white plaid button up Hollister shirt, light blue ripped Hollister jeans, and gray flip flops. I straightened my hair, I had recently dyed it from blonde back to my natural brown with bronze and blonde highlights. Though everyone came back after summer with a tan, I didn't tan. It was pointless to even try, my friends and I always joked because alabaster makeup was too dark for my skin. I picked up my new PINK bag and got a bagel.

"Bye dad, Bye Alyssa," I called.

"Bye Leigh, have a good day."

I walked outside to my car. My white '98 Chevy Cavalier. Maybe not the newest, but I liked it.

***

I was a little scared to park, I really wasn't the best at it and at my old school we all had assigned parking. I picked one that was pretty far away and walked into school.

**Devon**

It was time to start senior year...again. I reminded myself it was the only way to keep our cover plausible.

My name is Devon Cullen, and I'm a vampire. Might as well get that out in the open right now. Our "father" Carlisle saved me and my younger brother Edward at the same time. We were both dying of the Spanish Influenza, when he turned us. I was 19, and my brother was 17. Though we looked alike with the same eyes and skin all vampires have and the same untidy bronze hair, that's where the similarities end. He was a wannabe soldier and I was a draft dodger before they even invented the term. Carlisle thinks my desire for peace is part of the reason I have almost as much self control as he does. My personality is more like my "brother" Emmett's, fun-loving. I could also generate enough heat to make my body feel almost human to outsiders. Not that anyone outside my family touched my skin. My family teased that it was because I was such a warm person. Like Edward I was also a mind reader, unlike Edward I could only hear the minds I chose to listen to. I tried to respect people's privacy by not listening to their thoughts.

Whenever I thought that Edward would wince. "You think I like hearing everyone's thoughts?"

"No, I know you don't. Sorry."

All this took place inside our heads much to the annoyance of everyone else in the car.

"At least we only have one more year..." said Rosalie to those of us who were "older" as we got out of the car and walked into Forks High.

_One more year... _I thought.

"_School day, school days Starting to slip I'm losin' my mind Used to be the wild one Hated class only lived for fun."-The Runaways_


	2. Gossip

**2. ****Gossip**

**Leigh**

When I walked in I noticed uncomfortably that people were looking at me and whispering about me. I walked into homeroom and more people stared.

_"Do you remember her?"_

_"Leigh Donovan?"_

_"Why did she come back?"_

_"She looks pretty good."_

_"Well I heard she ran away and they sent her here."_

_"I heard she spent the summer in the hospital."_

_"For what?"_

_"Eating disorder maybe."_

_"I heard depression."_

_"I thought she was an alcoholic."_

_"I heard she failed all her classes in her old school and they thought it'd be easier to just send her here so she didn't have to repeat 11th grade."_

"_I hate this,And I don't walking around looking for it ya knowBut yesterday it seems just wonder around till it found me you know likeGossip found meThen why don't you try prove itHow?You don't know how to prove it?"_

_-Lil Wayne_

_Maybe it wasn't too late to go back to Port Angeles_…

On the way to my next class someone came up to me.

"Hey I'm Tyler."

"Hi."

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out on Saturday night."

"I'm sorry I can't I have to go visit my mom this weekend."

(I didn't really think I was ready for a date, and I was looking forward to seeing my friends this weekend.)

After Tyler walked away I heard a girl named Lauren whisper to him.

"I heard she's on drugs anyway, you don't want to get with a slut like that."

What I wouldn't give to punch that bitch right now.

**Devon **

_School was always the same_, I thought.

Except today there appeared to be a new point of gossip. A new girl had moved back to town. She was Mr. Donovan's daughter.

Mr. Donovan worked at the police station. He had just bought a house with his girlfriend Alyssa, because his elderly mother had died. Besides Leigh and his son Bryan who lived in Port Angeles with his mother, his only family was his older brother police chief Charlie Swan.

As far as I could tell no one had met Leigh. But they didn't need to. I heard the things they were thinking and saying about her, and I was sure she could to.

_"Whore."_

_"Alcoholic."_

_"I heard she ran away."_

_"I heard she's suicidal."_

I hadn't seen her yet, but I had seen her in a few boy's thoughts. She was very pretty and I wondered if the other girls were jealous. She had blue eyes, and hair that was almost the color of me and my brother's. I felt sorry for her.


	3. The Good Life

3. The Good Life

**Leigh**

I had just made it through my first three classes, and now it was lunch. I scanned the lunchroom. After earlier today no one had even tried to talk to me. I didn't even know how these kids got their information but it was all wrong. I sighed with relief when I found an empty table. It was the only way I'd get to eat.

I always thought sitting alone at lunch was embarrassing and probably one of the saddest things ever. Winter used to always joke about eating in the bathroom if she had to sit alone.

_"As everything I need, is denied me_

_And everything I want, is taken away from me_

_But who do I got to blame? Nobody but me."_

_-Weezer_

I took out my phone and texted her.

_"hey, i miss you guys. this school sucks, i was stupid to think i could get away from port angeles by coming here, all i keep hearing is rumors about myself it's fucked up." _

_"we miss you too leigh, hang in there we'll see you this weekend, but yeah i heard laura told her cousin macy all this crap about you and that's why their saying that. if it doesn't work out there you can always come home you know."_

I sighed.

_"i know, i know. i think i can last a year though, just one more year then we can go to college together." _

One year sounded like longer than it should.

I looked up suddenly, and saw the most beautiful group of people in the world. I would've asked who they were if I wasn't sitting alone. One of the boys smiled in my direction_, oh now that was stupid I doubt anyone would smile at me. _

"_Cause when I see you, _

_it's like I'm staring down the sun And I'm blinded There's nothing left to do Still I see you."_

_-Third Eye Blind_

**Devon**

I walked into the cafeteria with my family. We always came late to lunch, we didn't want people to notice that we never ate food. As I walked in I noticed a girl sitting alone at a table that was otherwise unoccupied. That must be Leigh. Not thinking I gave her a friendly smile. She was definitely the prettiest girl here, and her thoughts made me laugh they were so similar to my own.

_Right now she was thinking about how she hated everyone here, and wanted to punch Lauren in the face, I couldn't blame her. _

Rosalie hissed. "What are you thinking!"

I turned around and faced her. "Just trying to give her a warmer welcome than the humans have been giving her."

Edward scowled. "We all know how they feel about her, but there's nothing we can do."

_Now she was wondering who we were._

The girl had turned around and was blushing. _"Stupid to think he was smiling at me...Wish I could ask someone his name." _she thought.

"Maybe there isn't anything we can do", I agreed to placate them.

_She had turned to thinking about her friends back home. She missed them and it made her sad. _

Alice shot me a knowing smile, I had picked her next class out of her thoughts, and it was the same as mine.

When the bell rang, I walked over to her table.

"Hello I'm Devon Cullen, what's your name?"

Her scent almost knocked me over it was so powerful. I stopped breathing momentarily, then only took in tiny breaths. I wondered what would have happened if I wasn't as in control as I had always been. The thought of taking a human life was so painful to me that even hit with her scent I knew I wouldn't hurt her. I shuddered at the thought of taking someone's life.

I could hear Rosalie hiss, and I fought the temptation to run back over to her and smack her.

_Be careful, _I heard Edward think. _My little brother really needs to stop telling me what to do_, I thought at him angrily.

"Uh um Leigh Donovan", she stammered. And almost dropped her tray. I swiftly caught it and threw it out for her.

"What class do you have next?"

"AP English, you?"

"Same, I'll walk you."

She hesitated. She seemed unsure whether to trust me. Given the way the others were treating her I understood. But she walked to class with me, and took the empty seat next to me.

"_I ain't gonna hurt nobody, ain't gonna 'cause a sceneI just need to admit that I want sugar in my teaHear me? Hear me? I want sugar in my tea!"_

_-Weezer_


	4. Rumors

4. Rumors

**Leigh**

Leigh glanced shyly at the boy sitting next to her. She still couldn't believe Devon was talking to her. He _had to be the best looking boy in the school._ She shook her head to clear her thoughts. _The best looking boy talking to her? This must be a joke, Still he seemed perfectly friendly. _So she decided to talk to him for now. But he started talking first.

"If you don't want to sit alone, I'll sit with you tomorrow." He smiled sweetly.

"Oh I couldn't uh take you from your friends."

"Oh, he laughed, that's just my brothers and sisters. We've all adopted by my brother Carlisle and his wife, Esme. The blonde girl Rosalie Hale and the blonde boy Jasper Hale are Esme's niece and nephew. The big guy, Emmett was my brother's nephew and we took him in when his parents died when he was 7 and him and Rosalie started dating when they met each other a few years ago, and Alice is dating Jasper. Carlisle is me, Edward, and Alice's older brother. Our parents died 10 years ago, and he's taken care of us ever since."

"I'm sorry," I said not knowing what else to say.

"It's okay I barely remember them, Carlisle and Esme are great parents though."

"Sounds like it."

"What about you?"

"Me, oh I moved in with my dad and his girlfriend Alyssa this year. I used to live in Port Angeles with my mom and brother."

"Why did you move?"

"I just wanted a change." I lied.

I tried to say it lightly, but my answering smile was a moment too late.

"You don't like it here do you?"

"The people here aren't exactly what you would call friendly."

"Don't worry about them, I'll be your friend."

"_I really don't mind what happens now and then,_

_As long as you'll be my friend at the end."_

_-3 Doors Down_

**Devon**

I wasn't sure how I was going to keep that promise, but I intended to.

Now that I was sitting with Leigh, she was even more the topic of conversation. They were all whispering so loud I'm sure Leigh could here.

_"Thinks she can just walk in here, and get with whoever she wants."_

_"I told you she was a slut."_

_"Probably buying drugs off him."_

_"I guess freaks gravitate towards other freaks."_

_"What has she got that I don't have?"_

_"This is the first time any of the Cullen's have shown and interest in anyone outside their family, what's so special about her?"_

Everything was special about her, I thought. And I intended to find out everything about her I could.

"_I'm tired of rumors starting_

_I'm sick of being followed_

_I'm tired of people lying_

_Saying what they want about me_

_Why can't they back up off me_

_Why can't they let me live_

_I'm gonna do it my way_

_Take this for just what it is."_

_-Lindsey Lohan_


	5. Fear

5. Fear

**Leigh**

When I got home I told my dad and Alyssa that my first day went good. Then I called texted and called Winter, Tala, and Harley about my first day. I changed into my sweatpants and started my homework. Alyssa made a casserole for dinner, and asked me if I could bring the leftovers to my Uncle's house.

I drove over after dinner, and rang the bell.

"Hi, Uncle Charlie."

"Leigh! How's my favorite niece?"

"Good, just started school today."

"How was it?"

"Not too bad."

"Did you make any new friends?"

"Sort of. I sat with Devon in one class. He's one of the Cullen's."

"The Cullen's are nice people, remember that."

"What?"

"A lot of the people around here and down on the rez have been saying negative things about them since they moved here from Alaska two years ago, but they've never given me any trouble. Dr. Cullen is a great doctor."

I wondered what was up with the people around here and anyone who hadn't lived here their whole lives, but I just nodded.

"Here's some of Alyssa's casserole." I handed him the dish.

"Tell her I said thanks."

I hesitated but asked the question I asked every time I came here. "How's Bella?"

He sighed. "I don't talk to her that much. Renee says she's doing good. I miss her though."

"I do too."

I hadn't seen my cousin Bella since I had visited her in Arizona when I was 13. We talked on the phone and e-mailed sometimes, but we weren't as close as we used to be. I had been hoping for awhile she'd move back here, but she didn't really like Forks so I didn't think that'd be a possibility.

"I'm sure you'll hear from her soon, maybe someday she'll even come to Forks."

He laughed.

"Maybe. Bye Leigh, see you soon."

"You too Uncle Charlie."

**Devon**

When I walked in my house after school, I felt everyone's eyes on me.

"How could you be so irresponsible?" Rosalie hissed and Edward nodded in agreement.

"I just made small talk with her and sat with her in class."

"You don't realize what could happen if she notices what you are."

"I doubt she'll realize."

_Though a part of me wished she would, sometimes I wished there was someone I could be with that knew all my secrets and wasn't my brother or sister. _Quickly I blocked that thought from Edward. The fact that we were brother's made it easy for me to hide my thoughts from him when I needed to.

"I felt what her blood did to you," Jasper said.

"You could've lost control and exposed us." Edward said.

"He would never do that." Alice said.

"We don't need to find out."

"I can make my own decisions. I know what I'm capable of. I'd never do anything to hurt this family. You seem to forget who came to find you when you went out on your own little brother."

Edward shuddered at the memory.

"_Grace and hopeI'm sure are on the wayIt ended with a twist of fateAnd now the hearts are breaking just a bitAnd the consequence was negativeSo you killed more precious lives then you had let live."_

_-Evans Blue_

"That was one time. You seem to forget who was always the "older brother." It wasn't you. You still behave irresponsibly just like when we were human. You are careless. If the epidemic hadn't broken out you would've been executed and brought dishonor to our family name. Just as right now you could expose our family and be killed by the Volturi."

"I had my reasons Edward and you know it. You know my reasons for not fighting in the war were better than the reasons you had for fighting. A soldier's glory, ha. Little brother you have a lot of growing up to do. At least I questioned what they told me. You know I felt badly for our parents, but I would've taken death for my beliefs. What's going on right now is harmless. I suggest you just stop talking about it and let me make my own decisions. I'll deal with the consequences."

Edward opened his mouth. _Stop! He cares about her already. _Alice thought.

That was all he needed to hear.

"The consequence might not be for you, but rather for her. If something goes wrong, it'll be her life not yours that's in danger and you know that."

Then he turned and walked out of the room.

"_All the fear and all the cares of the worldNever forced themselves into my armsIt was your fear that helped meYour fear that got me to moveStraight from your heart into their sight."_

_-Evans Blue_


	6. Monsters

Monsters

**Leigh**

I was surprised, Devon was true to his word. The next day he came and sat with me in class and in lunch, though his family didn't particularly seem to like that. I looked over at their table and his brother, Edward, was glaring at me. I tried to pretend I didn't see him. I didn't want to cause any family problems.

"Are you sure they don't mind you sitting with me?" I mumbled for what seemed like the hundredth time.

He laughed lightly. "Not at all."

He smiled, and my heart did back flips.

***

In fact I almost started looking forward to school because of Devon. Almost...

We hung out all the time when he was there, but since he went on hiking trips with his family a lot I still wound up alone sometimes. Though people were still whispering it had slightly died down, though it had picked back up a little because of my friendship with Devon. I barely noticed on Friday though because I was going to spend the night with Winter and Harley.

I packed my bags when I got home and drove into Port Angeles. When I got to Winter's, Harley was already there too.

"Winter! Harley!" I squealed, launching myself into their arms.

"Leigh!"

I told them everything about Forks, including some details about Devon.

"Do you think he likes you?" They both asked.

"I don't know guys, it's probably not a good idea after what happened with Jerry."

Harley opened her mouth then quickly shut it.

"What?"

She hesitated.

"Tell me please."

"It's nothing I just heard that he's been hanging out a lot with this girl he works with."

"Teresa?"

"Yeah, but I don't think he's interested in her."

"I wouldn't care even if he was."

"Are you sure you're okay Leigh?" Winter asked.

"Yeah, whatever. I just want to have fun tonight, I don't want to talk about Jerry anymore."

"Well okay then..."

**Why wouldn't they just let it go? I was trying to.**

***

After that we went out for dinner and shopping then we watched movies and had a sleepover. Then we did it again the next night.

***

It was Sunday night now, and school was tomorrow.

_Devon should be back tomorrow..._I thought to myself.

I finished my homework and showered. Then I tried to pass the time by picking out something cute to wear tomorrow. I picked out a blue t-shirt the color of my eyes, skinny jeans, and moccasins. Then I decided to listen to some music, halfway through the song I was listening to I fell asleep.

**Devon**

The week passed by pretty quickly. It was relatively uneventful, though most of my family was still mad at me due to the attention we received because I was still hanging out with Leigh. I was having a better time than I had, had in all my 100 years of life though.

_You gotta break the rules to have some fun, _I thought. Alice and Emmett were the only ones that agreed. Carlisle even warned me to be careful, though Esme was supportive. I often wondered how Leigh was doing when I wasn't around and inevitably Edward sometimes heard these thoughts. This made him angry and we weren't currently on speaking terms. I had tried to explain it to him.

"You just don't understand how I feel."

"How you feel?! This is nonsense. How you feel is no reason to get us all killed!"

I sighed. I wouldn't be attending school on Friday, leaving Lrigh at the mercy of the real monsters…teenagers.

"She'll be fine." Alice smiled comfortingly.

I shot her and expression of mock terror.

"Just afraid of what those monsters could do to her."

I heard Emmett's booming laughter from somewhere in the house.

Edward glared sourly at me and thought..._the only kind of monster she had to worry about is us, this isn't a joke Devon, not everything can be treated so lightly. _

I ignored him.

"Thanks though Alice." I said softly.

"Not a problem, she's great. We'll be great friends someday." She smiled at her vision and I smiled too.

"Good to know you'll be getting a shopping buddy soon."

She beamed and then dashed off to find Jasper.

***

I knew I had to confront Edward sometime, but it didn't need to be right now. Edward was too busy hunting to here my inner dilemma. Though my little brother annoyed me often, I didn't like that he was mad at me. He always took everything too seriously and behaved too rashly, but he was still my brother. Right now though I let instinct take over as I hunted. It wouldn't be good to ever be ill prepared around Leigh.

***

By Sunday night I had driven my family crazy, especially Edward. He hated that I was thinking about Leigh. I tried not to, but every time I tried that she crept back into my thoughts. I hoped she was having fun with her friends this weekend; she seemed excited to see them. I was happy to see her tomorrow though, I figured since we were getting to know each other I could learn a little more about her.


	7. I'd Lie

I'd Lie

**Leigh **

In school on Monday Devon ruthlessly interrogated me about myself. I was more curious about him but he revealed very little about himself, it was strange but I didn't have even a minute to think about it between his questions. It seemed I told him my whole life story and everything I liked and disliked by the time the bell rang at the end of the day. Truth be told it was flattering to get that kind of attention, but really I just wanted to know more about him. I almost asked him why his eyes changed color, from a deep onyx to an ocher shade, but I figured if he got contacts or something that would just embarrass him.

Spending all this time with Devon was great, but I figured he just thought of me as a friend, how else could I explain why he hadn't made his first move yet? But at the same time I was glad because I didn't know if I could go through it all again, I almost hoped he'd never ask about my previous relationships. If there was any hope at all of a relationship there would be no hope if he heard what I went through with Jerry, he'd probably think I was some psycho, I mean we didn't even date a year and I went through some great big heartbreak, That would probably just sound emo to him, like some teenage girl making her first crush into some hyperbole so big it was on Romeo and Juliet's level. So embarrassing.

I thought about this often when I wasn't with him, I was easy to read and like I said I didn't want him to ask about it.

I was disappointed though that he was going away for the weekend again even though I knew Harley and Winter would never let me live it down if I didn't come see them. He asked me what I was doing.

"Oh, just hanging out with Winter and Harley, and probably going to La Push with my dad on sunday."

He gave me a weird look at the last part, but then quickly composed his face.

"What about La Push?"

He looked confused. "Nothing, I've never been there but I heard the beach is very pretty. You've never mentioned it before, do you have any friends down there?"

"Well I was thinking of seeing my friend Leah, but other than that no. My dad wanted to go to watch the game with my Uncle Charlie and his friends."

***

After everyone settled down at Billy's, I told my dad I was going to see Leah and walked outside.

_That was stupid, _I thought, I didn't know how to get there and I didn't want to back inside and ask someone to help me find the Clearwater's.

I wandered down the driveway and onto the beach. The beach _was _pretty today, probably because it wasn't raining like it usually was. There was a long-haired boy sitting on a log watching the waves.

"Hey" he called out.

"Hi."

"Are you Mark's daughter?"

"Yeah." Realization hit me. "Oh, you must be Billy's son."

"Yeah, name's Jacob."

"I'm Leigh."

I felt kind of bad for not recognizing him. I know Bella and I had played with Jacob and his sister when we were children, but I hadn't seen them in years. I figured he could probably tell me where the Clearwater's house was though.

"Hey, uh I was going to go visit Leah, do you know where the house is?"

He laughed. "You can't get lost in La Push, it's a few houses down from mine. I'll show you where."

"Thanks," I said relieved.

***

I was happy to see Leah it had really been too long. She told me all about her boyfriend Sam, he sounded really great.

"I'm so happy for you Leah. When's the wedding?" I teased.

She blushed. "Any boys in your life?"

"No." I lied.

I was a terrible liar.

"Awh no fair, c'mon tell me!"

"Fine, fine I've been hanging out with Devon Cullen lately, but I don't think he likes me or anything we're just friends."

"But you want to be more?"

"I guess so. I told you about Jerry though, I don't know if I can move past that. He really hurt me."

"I'm sorry, I think you can though, not all guys are the same."

She paused a second then squealed.

"It's like you're living in a Taylor Swift song!"

"Which one?" I laughed.

"Uhh, Teardrops on My Guitar? or "I'd Lie? One of those."

"You're crazy." I laughed again, I'd forgotten how funny Leah could be.

"Nu uh do I have to sing it to you?"

"Yeah!"

After about ten minutes of singing as loudly as we could to Taylor Swift, her little brother Seth burst in.

"I hate to break up this girl power meeting, but I think the game's almost over you guys." Then he ducked out the door before Leah could throw the pillow she was aiming at his head with.

"Awh, I guess I better go then."

"I'll walk you back to Billy's."

When we got there the game was over and it sounded like our dad's were talking about something really important.

"What are they talking about?" I mouthed to Leah.

"Beats me." she shrugged and went to walk in the room.

"Hold on, I want to hear." I held her arm back.

"Whatcha doin'?" Jacob strolled out of his room.

"Just trying to figure out what they're talking about."

"That's an easy one, probably the Cullen's again."

"What?"

He laughed. "My dad and Leah's dad are just a little superstitious. There's a lot of old legends. When he brings them up it makes your dad and uncle very mad."

"That's where I'd heard the name before!" Leah interjected.

"Uh what?", Jacob looked confused.

"Leigh hangs out with Devon."

"That's probably what they're talking about then."

"You guys," I whined, "way to keep me in the dark what do the Cullen's have to do with the old legends?"

Jacob laughed. "You don't remember your mom telling you? She used to love those stories."

And suddenly I did remember something about the Quileute's being descended from wolves, and becoming werewolves to fight the vampires.

_But how did that involve the Cullen's_?

Jacob took my silence to mean I didn't remember.

"Well my ancestors are said to be descended from wolves. So that I guess made them werewolves, they existed to fight against their natural enemy the cold ones or vampires as you may know them. 70 years ago the Cullen's came on our land. The wolves were going to kill them, but the leader, Carlisle made them listen. He said they only hunted animals and not people, so they formed a treaty. Their not allowed here, and if they bite a human being it's war."

Many things ran through my head, Devon's eyes, his aversion to food, the way his family acted, the camping trips every weekend, the way he looked when I mentioned going to La Push. I shook my head, both Leah and Jacob were staring at me. I was being ridiculous, I had just heard a stupid story, vampires obviously weren't real. Besides they were called the "cold ones" for a reason, and Devon always felt normal to me. And it had never mentioned eyes changing color or anything like that. I was probably just trying to convince myself he was inhuman because he was so out of my league. I laughed.

"Good story Jake."

"I thought so too", he grinned.

"What are you kids doing over here?" Billy's voice boomed around the corner.

"Just getting a snack", Jack grinned.

Billy laughed. "You and your appetite Jake, you'll be bigger than your old man soon. Grab whatever you want, but don't worry about me I already ate, and the girls should probably be getting home now it's a school night."

I had forgotten the time, it was almost 11. Quickly I said goodbye to Leah and Jacob and left with my dad and uncle.

**Devon**

I was delighted to be learning about Leigh, she endlessly fascinated me, but at the same time I was glad all my questioning was stopping her from asking about me. I could answer questions about my favorite color easily enough and I could lie about my family when need be, but I didn't like lying to Leigh, and if she kept asking questions eventually all she'd be getting were lies. Edward has also noticed that she was noting my changed appearance after we hunted, her perceptiveness was one of his main points in trying to convince me to stop talking to her.

_She's going to figure it out soon! _his thoughts were angry.

_She's not even close, she just thinks I got contacts, _I thought back.

_This is not going to end well_, he thought, and I growled back in response.

I didn't want to ask any questions that would be painful to Leigh, especially after we talked about her mother. I didn't realize her relationship with her mother was so bad that it caused her pain to talk about. She veiled this pain with sarcasm and nonchalance, but Jasper could sense the tenor of her emotions, and it made me regret even bringing it up in the first place. But at the same time I wondered about this Jerry guy. She thought about him quite a bit, but less so when she was near me. I couldn't tell if that was because I was effectively distracting her though or if it was because he didn't really matter.

_How foolish_, I thought_, if he didn't really matter she'd never think of him._

The day before the weekend I asked her what she was doing. She looked strangely hopeful for a second then disappointed. _That's weird_, I thought.

_He's only asking to be polite get a hold of yourself! _She mentally scolded herself.

I almost chuckled. I was going to ask her to hang out...soon. It was hard to imagine why she didn't think I'd want to hang out with her though. (What I didn't know was that she was doing a pretty decent job of hiding her crush on me, even Edward hadn't heard her think about me in that way. Though Edward tried very hard to stay out of her head, not wanting to get any angrier at Devon.)

Though when she had mentioned going to La Push, I hasn't composed my face on time. That was very foolish, Edward would be pissed about that one. I tried to play it off by looking confused when she asked.

"What about La Push?"

_Too perceptive, too perceptive, _Edward has begun to chant inside his mind. From the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie shake her head in agreement.

"Nothing, I've never been there but I heard the beach is very pretty. You've never mentioned it before, do you have any friends down there?"

She had never mentioned having friends down there, it worried me. The Quileutes obviously knew their secret. I cleared that thought away. That was foolish, there hadn't been a Quileute werewolf in years and the elders still honored the treaty.

I barely heard her answer about how her dad was dragging her up there and she was visiting her friend Leah. I was too busy thinking, but when I heard the name Leah I relaxed.

_She's just going to visit a girl she knows, the girl's don't even care about the legends, she probably hasn't even heard them since she was a little kid._

_***_

_That weekend was the same as the one before. I was really thinking of asking Leigh to hang out next weekend. I was even starting to get on Emmett's nerves because I kept mentioning Leigh. Edward still wasn't talking to me except to throw me mental warnings about us being monsters and Leigh being too perceptive at the wrong time. I was still trying to think of a way to confront my brother that wouldn't end in violence. Fighting was the thing I hated most. And I didn't think it needed to come to that, he just needed to find a way to understand. _


	8. Confessions Leigh's POV

I'm doing this in two separate parts because it's so long. I didn't realize it'd be this long when I started typing I just couldn't stop. Devon will tell her more about himself and his family in the next chapter, I just wanted her to know the basics before she made a decision about him.

Leigh

**I was so excited to see Devon in school today that I was practically shaking from excitement. **

_**Calm down! **_**I tried to tell myself. I felt like I had drank 10 coffees, but I calmed down enough to not act like a total freak when I saw him.**

**We were sitting in lunch when he turned to me and asked me to hang out after school today. I was dazzled by his brilliant eyes and his gorgeous smile, and the idea that he actually wanted to hang out with me of all people. **

**Quickly I said, "Yeah, sure how about at my house? My dad and his girlfriend work till 8 on Mondays."**

**"Sounds good."**

**I wondered how I'd bring up the legends I heard. I shouldn't even ask. Hey, are you a vampire? This was ridiculous he'd laugh at me and never speak to me again. There was something about him though that was distinctly non-human, but not in a bad way. In a way that made me think he was more Greek God than vampire. The way he raced across the room to speak with Alice seemed much too fast for a human movement, I was starting to sound really crazy now. Jake and Leah would even be laughing at me. **

*******

**I couldn't believe that Devon Cullen was standing in my house. I was so amazed by this fact that I realized we had nothing to do. I was terrible at entertaining guests, and with my friends we usually just watched T.V. or went out to get food. So I was relieved when he suggested a movie. The only one in the room was **_**Harry Potter 6**_**, I had been watching it last week, but I figured I didn't need to mention that, besides I loved those movies. I was surprised he liked them too, I was actually expecting him to tease me for being a dork and owning these movies. **

**As the movie went on I hadn't realized how tired I'd been, I had fallen asleep near the end and ended up on Devon's shoulder. He chucked when I woke up, startled. **_**He smelled wonderful and I could get used to waking up to those eyes and that smile...**_**I stopped staring after a second.**

**"Sorry," I said sheepishly.**

**"Nothing to be sorry about school is exhausting. I think I may have snuck in a little nap too."**

**I knew that was a lie to make me feel better but I smiled anyway. I had decided earlier to ask if he wanted to help me work on a poster I had to make for my government class. **

*******

**We had been working on it for awhile, when he remarked that he was glad I had chosen peace as my topic.**

**"I've always been against war. Your essay on the topic of war and peace is very good."**

**"But we have to present the poster to the class," I groaned, I hated public speaking. **

**"You'll do fine," he laughed.**

**We worked silently for awhile, I debated with myself how to bring up the Quileute stories and decided to just go for it. **

**"So when I was in La Push this weekend, I heard some really interesting stories from some of the local kids." I decided to leave Leah out of this, and start off by not mentioning his family.**

**"Really?" He looked like he was trying to appear casual and disinterested but it wasn't working.**

**"Yeah."**

**"Which stories? Like I said the other day I've never been to La Push, but I hear there is a colorful history, the elders have quite a gift for story telling."**

**"Well supposedly their descended from wolves, they used to be werewolves. None of the kids believe in those stories though. The werewolves existed to fight their mortal enemies, vampires." I had a hard time with the last word but he looked preoccupied so maybe he didn't notice the hesitation. The last thing I expected though was his anger.**

**"Why are you telling me this?" His eyes blazed briefly but then his face crumpled in pain before he composed it.**

**"I'm sorry that was quite rude, I know some of the stories down in La Push and I know which ones feature my family. My family isn't welcome there." **

**I looked shocked that he had said all this. Was he confessing that he was a vampire...?**

**"They say you're vegetarian vampires, dangerous still but that you have never bitten a human."**

**"Do you believe that?" He looked like he questioned my sanity.**

**"Uh well it is a little ridiculous."**

**"A little?"**

**"Okay, a lot."**

**"Hypothetically this is true. What would your reaction be?"**

**"I'd be fine with it." I shrugged.**

**"You'd be fine with being that close to a", he struggled for words,"...a monster."**

**"Well if it's you we're talking about, you're no monster." I frowned. **

**He was toying with an empty soda can, I gasped when he pulled his hands away, it was just powder.**

**"So it is true."**

**"Yes." He looked so vulnerable. **

**"There's a lot about vampires that you probably don't know. It's nothing like the stories. I'll tell you about it sometime. But know this: we can be dangerous. The first day I met you I wanted your blood badly, but I've done my best to overcome what I am and I promised myself I would never hurt you or anyone else. I can read minds too, only when I want to. I promise I'm not reading yours right now though. My brother Edward he hears everyone's mind always it's really annoying actually, my brother Jasper he can control emotions, and my sister Alice sees subjective visions that change as people make decisions."**

**I gasped. **_**Mind reading, uh I really hoped he wasn't lying about not reading mine now.**_

**I felt it was only fair I shared something too, but first I had to ask.**

**"Have you ever read my mind before?"**

**"Yes," he looked ashamed.**

**"Don't be upset, I would read yours too if I could."**

**He looked surprised. I blushed.**

**"Did you ever hear me think about someone named Jerry?" He nodded.**

**"I swear I didn't mean to." **

**"No it's okay you should know about it. Last year I met Jerry through a friend of mine. He was a year older than me and I thought he was the best looking guy ever, so I was surprised when he showed an interest in me. Because my friends were jealous I lost a lot of them too. My best friend's name was Laura and she was the worst. It still hurts everyday I think of how close we were and all it took to destroy our friendship was one petty event. I thought it was worth it though because Jerry and I were meant to last. But I was wrong because he became interested in some other girl and broke up with me. I never thought it would hurt that bad, I mean we were only dating for a couple months, but I spent almost the whole summer in a kind of depression. It's not like everyone was saying at school I never failed or was hospitalized. I did drink and smoke with my friends sometimes to forget the pain, but I didn't do any of the crazy shit Laura told Macy I did. It's just really hard for me to trust people, and I don't like most people. And I don't know why I'm telling you this, but you shouldn't have to be the only one telling a secret today."**

**"I like that you're honest, although I'd have to say I think my secret is a little worse", he teased. "At least you're not a member of the undead." **

**"Oh so now your a comedian." **

**"Really you don't find me scary?" He looked genuinely confused underneath his joking demeanor.**

**"You don't scare me pretty boy." I teased.**

**"Oh really?" he grinned. **

**His face got closer to mine.**

**"Scared now?"**

**"No." I breathed faster and my heart was racing, I was sure he could hear too. How embarrassing. **

**"Hm." He tilted his head. "You sound afraid."**

**I blushed. "Ah." He smiled and shook his head, a new realization hitting him.**

**Then he leaned in and kissed me.**

**The world seemed to spin as his our lips moved together. This was heaven, this was perfect. How I wished it would never end. He didn't break the kiss till I was gasping for air, my heart was pounding. **

**"How would you like to be my girlfriend?" I surprised myself by not even having to think about it. I really had moved on. **

**"Yes," I managed to gasp.**

**He chuckled.**


	9. Confessions Devon's POV

**Devon **

On Monday I woke up elated but then I groaned suddenly. On the way home from hunting last night Emmett had insisted we make a bet, normally I wouldn't have made a bet with Emmett; the things that amused him were juvenile. But I felt so badly for bugging him all weekend, and he was the only "brother" of mine that had been really supportive. So I agreed. Stupid me.

"I bet you can't go a whole day without reading Leigh's thoughts," he looked smug. "And today has to be the day you finally ask her to hang out. And if you cheat Edward will tell me."

"How much?"

"Hm, $5,000 and you can talk about her as much as you want on our next hunting trip."

"Deal."

The latter part of the deal was actually better than the first part in my opinion, money meant so little to all of us, but mostly I felt he had insulted my willpower. Before Leigh came I hardly ever listened to anyone's thoughts except my families', and I really should let her have some privacy.

***

In school that day I invited Leigh to hang out after school. She looked momentarily stunned but recovered.

"Yeah, sure how about at my house? My dad and his girlfriend work till 8 on Mondays."

"Sounds good."

I wondered how long I could keep up the human charade around her, from the looks of it Edward did too. Emmett still looked smug, thinking I would crack at any minute. I told Leigh that I'd be right back and raced over to Alice. I whispered to her but I knew everyone else was listening too. Rosalie at least was trying very hard to feign disinterest.

"Alice what are we going to do? What do humans do when they hang out?"

"Well you could watch a movie, she'll probably make dinner but you wouldn't find that appealing, not eating would be suspicious though, I'll try to see if I can see anything."

She focused for a second then smiled.

"You'll watch a movie, then she's going to ask you for help on a poster she's making for class. I don't think she'll make dinner till your gone, and you're going to talk A LOT probably because you can't hear her thoughts," she hesitated, "it'll be a really important conversation."

I didn't press her for more details, I knew there was something she didn't want Edward to hear.

"Thanks Alice, I owe you one."

***

"So what do you want to do first?" She seemed nervous. I was glad I had spoken with Alice.

"Let's watch a movie." I picked up the closest movie to the T.V., _Harry Potter 6_, and put it in.

"Good movie." I smiled. She relaxed a little "Their some of my favorites."

I laughed. "Mine too." We had so much in common, and that made me happy.

During the movie she fell asleep on me, I didn't want to wake her, she looked so peaceful. I hoped one day I could see her dreams. I missed dreaming. She looked embarrassed when she woke up so I lied that I had slept too. She didn't know I could never sleep. I was glad when she suggested working on the poster, it looked like she felt awkward about falling asleep on me. I was glad she choose peace. _We have that in common too_, I thought. I wasn't surprised that she hated public speaking, she seemed shy. All of a sudden she said the last thing I'd expect.

"So when I was in La Push this weekend, I heard some really interesting stories from some of the local kids."

"Really?" I was shocked, and did a poor job of hiding it.

"Yeah."

"Which stories? Like I said the other day I've never been to La Push, but I hear there is a colorful history, the elders have quite a gift for story telling."

"Well supposedly their descended from wolves, they used to be werewolves. None of the kids believe in those stories though. The werewolves existed to fight their mortal enemies, vampires." _Why? _I thought to myself. _She'll run away screaming, she should've already. Edward was right, __**why was the world so unfair? **__To give me something I loved and take it from me? _I didn't realize anger burned in my gaze.

"Why are you telling me this?"

I wasn't angry at her, but she wouldn't know that. She looked upset so I apologized.

"I'm sorry that was quite rude, I know some of the stories down in La Push and I know which ones feature my family. My family isn't welcome there."

"They say you're vegetarian vampires, dangerous still but that you have never bitten a human."

"Do you believe that?" Maybe I could still keep her from the truth...

"Uh well it is a little ridiculous."

"A little?"

"Okay, a lot." But then I knew I had to tell her the truth, I would always regret it if I lied to her. This was my one chance.

"Hypothetically this is true. What would your reaction be?"

"I'd be fine with it."

"You'd be fine with being that close to a", suddenly Edward's words came to me,"...a monster."

"Well if it's you were talking about, you're no monster." She frowned. _She didn't think I was a monster?_

I was toying with an empty soda can, she gasped when I pulled my hands away, it was just powder.

"So it is true."

"Yes."

"There's a lot about vampires that you probably don't know. It's nothing like the stories. I'll tell you about it sometime. But know this: we can be dangerous. The first day I met you I wanted your blood badly, but I've done my best to overcome what I am and I promised myself I would never hurt you or anyone else. I can read minds too, only when I want to. I promise I'm not reading yours right now though. My brother Edward he hears them always it's really annoying actually, my brother Jasper he can control emotions, and my sister Alice sees subjective visions they change as people make decisions."

She gasped. _Uh oh too much._

"Have you ever read my mind before?"

"Yes." I suddenly felt ashamed. At least I wasn't right now. Though I wished I was.

"Don't be upset, I would read yours too if I could."

That surprised me. _Why would she read mine?_

She asked if I had heard her think about Jerry, I didn't want to sound like a creep but I nodded. Then she told me her story. It was kind of her to tell her secret so I didn't feel awkward. _Comforting a vampire...she was odd but in a good way_. I liked her honesty too_. _

"I like that you're honest, although I'd have to say I think my secret is a little worse", I teased. "At least you're not a member of the undead."

"Oh so now your a comedian."

"Really you don't find me scary?" I tried to joke, but I really didn't get why she was still sitting here with me.

"You don't scare me pretty boy." She was teasing a vampire, _this girl had guts._

"Oh really?" I grinned. I couldn't help it, the fact that she hadn't run yet made me happy.

I tested my control and moved closer to her.

"Scared now?"

"No." She breathed faster and her heart was racing, that sounded like fear...but then she blushed. The pieces clicked into place.

"Ah." I smiled and shook my head, as a new realization washed over me.

Then I leaned in and kissed her.

Everything was suddenly right, I felt electricity run through my body, and I never wanted to stop. But I knew she had to breathe so I broke the kiss.

"How would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," she managed to gasp.

I chuckled.


	10. Note

I'm sorry, I'll update soon. I'm a senior and the first semester is ending so I've been really busy with homework. I want to give the story my full attention and not make a crappy short chapter so I'm waiting till this weekend to update and I have next week off so I'll try to update every day/every other day.


	11. Spotlight Leigh's POV

Leigh

_**Me? Devon Cullen's girlfriend? Had that really happened? And that kiss, was it even real? Was he even real? **_**The way he disappeared after introducing himself to my dad and Alyssa made it seem even more surreal to me. Of course I hadn't expected him to stick around for dinner though. **

**Honestly the last thing I expected was to get a boyfriend in Forks. But I never thought I was in Devon's league either. I guess the best way to put it was that I was in shock. I decided to text Harley and Winter though, it wouldn't be fair to them to leave them out the loop; after all they were still my best friends. **

**I definitely wasn't making any of those in Forks, especially now that I was dating Devon. Not that it mattered anymore, they could say whatever they wanted. They were jealous, that much I understood.**

**I had never thought of this before, because it sounded so vain. To think the whole world is jealous of you, I would always shake my head at this because it sounded so unlike me. But maybe that was the key. **

**What these people knew about me were lies from Macy and Laura tainted by jealousy. I knew how Laura felt about my relationship with Jerry, jealous she didn't have that kind of relationship. I knew she had felt a crude pleasure in it's end. **

*******

**The first day everyone stared. **_**Gawked more like it, **_**I thought. I couldn't help but smile. Devon made me feel like I could face anything. **

**The only thing that really bothered me was that Devon's family to dislike me. **

**"It's not you", he promised, "they don't view some things the way I do, it's more me than you."**

**Still I didn't like the looks Rosalie gave me, the silent words Edward seemed to hurt Devon with, or the strain I had caused in their family. All because I was different.**

**"Different." snorted Devon. **

**I hadn't realized he'd been listening.**

**"You chastise yourself for being human? We're the ones that are different."**

**"I'm causing problems in your family." I knew he could hear the thought in my head but it felt better to voice it.**

**"No, we've always fought. Edward and myself have never agreed about how to do things. It's a story for another time though lunch is almost over."**

*******

**After school Devon came over. **

**"Please tell me about your family now."**

**"You really want to know?"**

**"Yes, please."**

**Well first of all Carlisle started our family. He was changed in the 1600's, not wanting to become a monster he tried to kill himself in many ways, but there's very few ways our kind can be killed; suffice to say we're quite durable. Carlisle grew weak with hunger and one day a pack of deer went by, he was so thirsty he fed off them. Then he realized a new way of life had been born. Just so you know our eyes are black when we're thirsty, a light gold when we're well-fed, and a crimson color if we drink human blood. That's how you can distinguish those of us that are "safe" from others, though no vampire is really "safe" for a human. Carlisle has mastered his thirst so well that he can save the lives of others. The family he created, he only created of those near death. He's never been one to take life away from anyone, but to protect it at all costs. Edward and I came next. In our human lives we lived in Europe in the early 1900's. We grew up with war being a constant. Edward's only desire was of a soldier's glory, something I could never understand. I wished the war to be over, and though I was supposed to fight I wouldn't. Edward thought I was a coward, that I would bring disgrace on the family name. I hid out with some friends in the forest until the epidemic hit. My mother, brother, and I became very sick. My mother demanded Carlisle find a way to save both her sons. He had been thinking of creating a companion for awhile and he chose me and my brother. I won't tell you everyone's story, they'll tell you on their own sometime. But Carlisle changed Esme next, then Rosalie, then Emmett, and Alice and Jasper found us. After we had been changed Edward went through a "rebellious teenager" phase. He left our home, which upset Esme and Carlisle more than they showed. I tried to get him to come back knowing how it hurt them, **

**but I couldn't. And I couldn't be with him, anymore than I could share in the glories of war with him. He had decided to drink human blood."**

**At this point I couldn't hold in my gasp.**

**"It's terrible I know, but let me explain. He can read thoughts like me, so he only went after those that were evil. Murderers, men that preyed on young girls, things like that. Though he made the towns he went through safer, to me those men deserved a fair trial even if they were guilty. There's no justice in a life for a life for me. I've never taken a human life. I'm not saying I never become angry or think of revenge or say unkind things to people, just that I try not to. I'm thought of as the peacekeeper at home."**

**"Wow, you just explained my attitude towards peace and administration of justice." I laughed.**

**He laughed too. "We have so much in common, it's nice to finally talk to someone with similar interests and ideas."**

**"Same here you're so much more interesting than anyone I ever met before."**

**"Maybe this is too soon...but...." he hesitated.**

**"But what?"**

**"I don't want to upset you."**

**"No, go ahead."**

**"Leigh I know we've only been together a couple weeks, but I just want to tell you: I love you. **But you don't have to say it if you're not ready I mean I understand...he trailed off.

All I could do is smile.

"I love you too.

His answering smile was the smile of an angel, as he leaned in and kissed me.

I was in heaven.

***

Two months went by, everything was perfect with Devon, with my friends, with everything. I even had made a new friend in Alice. But with less than a month left till the end of the first semester, I was beginning to wonder if I wouldn't be happier in my old school. Graduating with people I knew enough to like or dislike instead of hateful strangers. _I could still drive there everyday and live here, and maybe Devon would come too, _I thought cheerfully.

Then I saw the envelope on the table. Of course, Bella had told me her mom was getting remarried. I had forgotten when she said. Apparently I was invited with a guest, next week. I contemplated bringing Devon, but thought it would be better to bring Harley. Bella knew Harley and liked her and I knew Bella didn't have

a boyfriend. It'd be awkward, besides my dad would object to me traveling with Devon and Devon obviously didn't burn in the sun but he had said there was a reason he didn't go outside. I was still waiting to see that one though.

Devon smiled. "I like the idea of you bringing Harley, it's Bella's home and she'll be more comfortable with her. Maybe I'll get to meet her someday."

He had heard me talk about Bella a lot. Hopefully they would meet one day.

***

I was all packed and ready when Devon came to say goodbye. He kissed me, which took my breath away as it always did.

"I'll call every night."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"I love you."

"I love you too. My heart is yours forever."

"Forever." I agreed.


	12. Spotlight Devon's POV

**Devon **

I couldn't help but smile all the way home. _Leigh wanted to be my girlfriend. She trusted me with her heart, and that kiss...wow. _

Of course Edward did not look happy when I entered. I sighed too happy to guard my thoughts. Alice was dancing with glee at what she'd seen, Jasper looked warily at Edward's face, Rosalie hissed, behind her Emmett gave me the thumbs up and grinned, Esme had on a goofy smile while she did the dishes, and Carlisle looked cautious but optimistic.

"Let's hear it Edward." I groaned against the weight of the mental tirade he had unleashed.

_Exposing our family to a human, putting our lives at risk, thinking only of yourself as usual, putting her life at risk, and now you'll have to hurt her by breaking up with her._

I couldn't help the growl that escaped my lips. "I will never hurt her that way."

"You're right you'll probably just kill her." Rosalie grinned.

I had never wanted to hit someone so badly as then. I took a deep calming breath.

"She won't tell anyone, I'm not ending this relationship, and I can handle this. I've never killed before and I won't start now."

"But her blood is stronger than anyone else's to you."

"A hurdle I cross every time I come to it, but completely manageable."

Carlisle had stopped looking concerned and gone back to his study, I hugged Esme in greeting and she smiled joyfully at me though stopped when she saw Edward glaring our way.

"Don't glare at Esme like that," Alice snapped and he quickly looked away.

Jasper now looked torn between confusion, amusement, and disbelief. All the emotions in their room were taking a toll on him. I was thankful when Alice towed him upstairs.

Edward glared once more before heading upstairs himself.

"Idiot" Rosalie hissed, before leaving the room with Emmett.

***

The first day everyone stared. I had expected that much, my family had too. _All the extra attention wouldn't help my case, _I would've cringed had not Leigh been smiling next to me. Her thoughts I couldn't help but listen to from time to time, were exuberant. She truly cared about me.

I knew she was upset about my family's reaction to her, but she shouldn't be. They were being the idiots. She was a kind, sweet girl and she'd get along well with them if they gave her a chance. She understood the importance of our secret, she wouldn't tell anyone. I tried to reassure her they would come around. Alice liked her after all and Esme. Emmett would have gone right up to her to chat if not for Rosalie and Carlisle liked everyone. Jasper was just being cautious by not approaching her too, that was nice of him actually. But she was thinking that she was a freak compared to us? Ridiculous.

It was sweet of her to be worried about our family problems though she wasn't the cause of them, there was some tension to a degree in our family. Especially between Edward and myself that had come from human life and translated into vampire life as well. No, it was not her fault and I couldn't let her think it was. I should tell her our story.

***

After school I went to Leigh's house.

"Please tell me about your family now."

"You really want to know?"

"Yes, please."

So I told her the story. Everything except the stories' I did not have permission to tell. I hadn't asked anyone but Carlisle.

As we talked I wondered if it was too soon to tell her how I felt about her. She didn't know this but any changes in our lives irreversibly altered our kind. The change of falling in love with her was permanent. It was truly forever. But I didn't want to scare her off with it. I knew I had to tell her somehow though.

"Maybe this is too soon...but...." I hesitated.

"But what?"

"I don't want to upset you."

"No, go ahead."

"Leigh I know we've only been together a couple weeks, but I just want to tell you: I love you. But you

don't have to say it if you're not ready I mean I understand...I trailed off.

She smiled at me.

"I love you too.

My heart burst with joy at those words as I leaned in to kiss her passionately.

***

Two months went by, everything was perfect, minus Edward and Rosalie still sulking around. Leigh had been invited to her Aunt Renee's wedding. She was so excited to she her cousin Bella, that I was excited to meet her. But I knew I'd have to wait. Leigh was concerned that Bella would be uncomfortable with me around, not just because my very nature as a predator made most people uncomfortable but because Bella didn't talk to anyone very much. She was pretty shy, and I wanted her to feel comfortable in her own home. Besides it was too sunny in Arizona and I knew Leigh's dad thought she was better off traveling with another girl. I didn't want to be without her, but it would make her unhappy if she thought she was hurting me_. It's just a wee_k, I chided myself. _I'll go hunting with Alice or Emmett, and I'll call her every night. _

***

Leigh was all packed when I came to say goodbye. I kissed her and promised to call every night.

"I love you." She smiled at me.

"I love you too. My heart is yours forever."

"Forever," she agreed.


	13. White Wedding

I would've typed earlier but I was catching up on episodes of the _Vampire Diaries, _it's kind of short, I'll try to add more tomorrow.

Leigh

**This week has been crazy, all week long Harley, Bella, and me have been going around running errands for Aunt Renee's wedding. I love my Aunt Renee but she can be so forgetful so we had to do a lot of it. I miss Devon a lot and I've been calling him every night. I told Bella all about him and she said she's really happy for me but I know she can't relate. Bella's never had a boyfriend or even a close friend. I guess Harley and me are the closest she has to best friends and we haven't seen her in a long time. The night before the wedding Harley, Bella, and me were all sitting on Bella's bed talking the wedding. **

**"I'm afraid I'm going to trip when I walk up the aisle," Bella said, frowning. (She was the maid of honor)**

**I laughed. "That's why we got you flats."**

**"Better learn to walk in heels Bella", teased Harley, " the next wedding will probably be Leigh's."**

**I blushed. As if on cue my phone started to ring. **

**"Pick it up it's your future husband." I swatted at Harley while I picked up the phone.**

**"Hello love."**

**"Hi."**

**"How was your day?"**

**"Busy again, how was yours?"**

**"Not as eventful as yours I'm sure."**

**Harley continued teasing me in the background. I blushed. Of course Devon could hear her perfectly but **

**he just chuckled and kept talking.**

**"I don't want to keep you from your friends."**

**"No it's fine." I glared at Harley and walked into the hallway. **

**He chuckled again. "Call me after the wedding tomorrow, love. I want to hear all about it. And take lots **

**of pictures, Alice wants to see." **

**"Okay, and tell Alice I'll try to send them to here throughout the ceremony."**

**"I'll tell her. Goodnight, I love you."**

**"I love you too." **

**I went back to Bella's room, and Harley had calmed down since I left and was yawning.**

**"I should probably go to sleep you guys, I didn't realize it was so late."**

**After she left it was just me and Bella. I hadn't spent a lot of alone time with Bella over the years so I wanted to make the most of it but Bella started talking before I did.**

**"You and Devon seem pretty serious. I wasn't expecting that after what you told me about Jerry this **

**summer."**

**"Yeah, it just sort of happened. I wasn't expecting it either."**

**"Do you really want to marry him?"**

**"Well it's too soon to be thinking that I know, but I always wanted to get married young."**

**"You're lucky Renee's not your mom she'd kill you for thinking that." She shuddered. "You weren't born **

**in the right century Leigh."**

**"This coming from my middle aged cousin?" I teased. "You seem to forget that my mom and dad are divorced and both my parents have a similar aversion to marriage."**

**"Yeah, but you don't live with your mom and your dad seems to be getting over his aversion to marriage."**

**"Yeah, him and Alyssa are pretty close."**

**There was silence for a moment.**

**"Bella, you know how much your dad misses you right?"**

**"He barely knows me."**

**"But he loves you, he doesn't blame you for not coming to visit but I think he wishes you would." **

**She sighed. **

**"Can I tell you something?"**

**"What?"**

**"Well I was thinking of maybe moving back to Forks."**

**I began to bounce excitedly but before I could open my mouth she shushed me.**

**"Don't tell anyone though, I'm not sure yet. I just think Renee should get a chance to travel with Phil, **

**but I'm not sure if he'll be traveling this year yet. If he is I'm going to live with Charlie for **

**awhile."**

**I smiled. "Forks is great. Well the town is, but I don't like the school so much. I was kind of thinking **

**of going back to Port Angeles when the semester ends. Not to live there but go to school. Maybe Devon **

**will come with me too."**

**"So you're leaving just as I'm coming in?" She sighed.**

**"It's better for you anyway because you're a grade below me. Besides if people see us together you'll **

**never make friends."**

**"That bad eh?"**

**"I'm sure their nice kids, but all that drama with Laura and Macy preceded me and now their jealous of **

**me and Devon."**

**"Well I'll think about it some more, like I said I'm not sure I want to move to Forks."**

**"Kay, night Bella."**

**"Night, Leigh."**

********

**The next day was the wedding, I spent a long time getting ready and helping everyone get ready. Bella **

**hated getting dressed up and grumbled the whole time I did her hair and makeup. When I was done I sent **

**Alice some pictures of us. **

_**Good job getting everyone ready**_**, she texted back.**

_**You look beautiful love**_**, Devon texted. **

*******

**During the wedding ceremony I couldn't help but drift into daydreams about my own wedding. I was glad **

**Devon wasn't there to read my mind, we've only been dating two months and already I'm planning our **

**wedding. But I couldn't help but think how wonderful it would be the be the one standing up there in the **

**white dress with him next to me vowing to be with me forever. Alice would have so much fun planning that **

**one. The thought made me smile. **

**Devon**

**It had been a lonely week without Leigh. I didn't even want to go to school, but I knew Carlisle and Esme would not be happy if I abandoned our human act now. I knew Leigh was thinking of changing schools though she was trying not to think about it around me. She wanted me to come but didn't want to make me do it if I didn't want to. What a silly thought, being with her was the only reason I went to Forks everyday now. I made some paperwork up in case we did switch schools. I got to talk to Leigh every night but it wasn't enough I wanted her here in my arms. I tried not to let it show too much though. I knew in human relationships strong attachments didn't form this early on. Though I knew she loved me and missed me. **

**When I called her the night before the wedding I could hear Harley and Bella in the background. Harley was teasing her about her "future husband" calling. I couldn't help but grin hugely at that and chuckle slightly. I could only wish to be so lucky. **

***** **

**The next day Leigh sent Alice and I a pictures of the wedding and her in her dress at the wedding. She **

**looked breathtaking, and I couldn't help but wonder if this is how she would look on our wedding day. I **

**knew it was too soon to be thinking about marriage, but for the first time I was embracing the customs of the time period I lived in as a human. Getting married and starting a family had never been on my priority list before, maybe it was because I never met anyone like Leigh. Esme was delighted at this change in me. Edward was startled, but made sure to remind me that thinking of marrying a human was ridiculous. Thinking about family was even worse, because that was one thing I could never give her. But a vampire can dream can't he?**


End file.
